The Plan
by BethxxSandford
Summary: Or perhaps, not the plan.  Stacie dates Danny, but soon realises she's made the worst mistake of her life...  It's a T just to be safe.  Now complete.
1. Not the plan

This was not the plan.

Danny and Billy had placed a bet on who could make the most money in one day. It was pretty much like when Danny and Mickey had done, to find out who should be the leader of the gang. But this time, the prize was a date with the lovely Miss Stacie Monroe.

Danny had won (of course). It wasn't unexpected, as Billy had only been in the group for what now must have been 3 months (it was three eventful months too. Mickey came back, with his grifting girlfriend Angel. They'd met when they were doing the big plot with the Sydney Opera House, and Mickey had fallen head over heels. Angel was beautiful, even Stacie had to admit. Her blonde waves had cascaded over her shoulders, and her lips pouted every time she saw Mickey. She had him exactly where she wanted him. And that was where things went wrong.

Angel had conned them out of everything they'd ever earned, and ran off with a dealer from New York who promised her fame and fortune with her 4 million pounds. Mickey had been heartbroken, but the gang stuck by him. They had to get everything back.).

So Stacie glammed herself up, in her best dress, black, showing a lot of cleavage and a lot of thigh. She'd been treated to a fantastic meal, fabulous wine, and an evening of passion with Danny.

But four months later, in the middle of their latest con, Stacie realsied something, that she hadn't thought would happen. She was pregnant, with Danny Blue's baby.

This was not the plan.


	2. Pregnancy tricks

"Look, Stace, it's nothing personal darling, but if you wanna stay being the sassy sweet'eart you need to start losing some weight!" Once again, Danny had opened his mouth, before thinking about it.

"Danny that is no way to treat a lady." Albert reminded him sharply.

"It's alright Albie." Stacie smiled "Danny's right. Danny, I need to talk to you."

"What 'ave I done now?" Danny asked as Stacie gently pulled him outside of the café.

"Well, it's not exactly what _you've_ done……more, what _we've _done…." Stacie started. For five months Stacie had waited to tell Danny about the baby growing inside her that he had fathered. She didn't want an abortion, but at the same time had no idea how to tell Danny. Now she had to tell him. The bump was getting too big to hide.

"Danny, I'm pregnant." Stacie blurted out

Danny stared in shock for a moment, looking at her belly, his jaw practically on the floor. Then he smiled a grin from ear to ear. Then he started walking back into the café to finish his coffee.

"Nice one Stace, but I ain't falling for that!"

"Danny…..Danny wait!" Stacie followed him back inside

She walked over to the table everyone was still sitting at.

"Do you know what she's just tried to pull off?" Danny asked the gang.

Mickey stared at him

"What are you talking about Dan?"

"Yeah right Micks! I bet you were in on it all along. Poor gullible Danny, he'll fall for it anytime!"

"Fall for what?" Billy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh very clever Billy, mate. 'course you' ad no idea eh? Yeah right!"

"Daniel, explain yourself now please, you're confusing us."

"She," Danny pointed at Stacie, standing in the corner looking very embarrassed " she, has just told me she's pregnant!"

Billy's mouth dropped to the floor. Then he started laughing too, as did Ash. But Albert and Mickey looked deadly serious.

"It's not funny!" Stacie almost wept. "Danny, I'm five months pregnant!"

She paused for breath, wiping tears of outrage out of her face. "I'm pregnant, with your child Danny!"

Danny stood still. What was she talking about? He wasn't going to be a father that was impossible!

Mickey stood up and walked towards Stacie. "Come here," he muttered and gave her a hug. Stacie fell towards Mickey, and started sobbing. Now everyone knew, and everyone had laughed. What sort of mother would she be, if no-one believed her? Danny looked pale and stared at Stacie.

"No." He said shaking his head. "No, this can't be happening." He looked at Ash and Billy, then at Mickey and Stacie. "Tell me this isn't happening. Please Stace. We were careful. You can't be……"


	3. Secrets, Lies, Deception

Danny sat alone on the sofa at the flat, with his head in his hands. It was twenty minutes since Stacie had broken the news of her pregnancy to him and the gang. It had been running round Danny's head like the stars you see in a cartoon strip when someone's been knocked out. There was no way to explain it. He'd been careful too. It had been a great night, but now he was going to be a dad-he was so stupid.

There was a knock on the door.

"Danny?" Ash appeared, poking his head round the door. He went to sit by Danny, but Danny looked away. He couldn't get his head round it.

"Danny, mate, you're gonna have to face up to this you know." Ash started

Danny nodded.

"It's not going to go away-you are going to be a dad. You've got a responsibility now. That kid in her belly, that's you're number one responsibility now. You've gotta accept that. You've got no choice."

Danny nodded again.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Ash. I can't look after myself and you lot, let alone a baby!"

"Well, you've got four months to learn then haven't you? But I think you've gotta talk to Stacie too. She's really upset."

"No. She's hormonal."

"No, she's upset. You two are great friends mate, don't let that go away, and don't give up this opportunity. Don't be like me."

Danny double took.

"Be like you? How would disowning this baby make me like you?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"I fell in love while we were in the grifting game you know, about seven or eight years ago now.. Nice girl called Del, or at least that's what I called her. We dated for a few months, like you do, and I loved her with all my heart. I was young and naive, a little like you. Then she got pregnant. And I left. She didn't have an abortion I don't think. Somewhere out there, I've got my own kid. It's the biggest mistake of my life. Not sleeping with her, but running away. You need to talk to Stacie."

Danny inhaled then exhaled, just as there was another knock on the door.

Ash got up, as Mickey followed by Stacie, entered the flat.

"Come on Ash." Mickey said. "These two need to talk."

Stacie stood in front of Danny.

"Danny?"

Danny said nothing, but stared at the grey rug.

"Danny, please talk to me."

As Danny still said nothing, Stacie started to speak.

"Danny, I am so, so sorry-,"

"Sorry? How can you be sorry? If you were sorry- If you were sorry, you would have told me sooner."

"And I wish I had. But I wanted this baby, I didn't want to have an abortion, so I had to wait until I physically couldn't."

"OK, fine."

Stacie sighed, holding her bump.

"So what do we do now?"

"Huh?" Stacie was confused; she didn't think Danny would want anything to do with her.

"Well, I want to be around."

"You do?" Stacie's heart leapt. She didn't want to hurt Danny, and she was so glad he wanted to be a Dad. "I know it's not the ideal situation, but, I still want us to be friends."

"Me too… Come here!" Danny swept Stacie into a massive hug.

"Oh My God." Danny said.

"What? What is it Danny?" Stacie asked in alarm.

"We're gonna be parents!" Danny laughed. They hugged harder. Stacie grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you Danny." She smiled.

"What for?" He asked

"For being the fantastic guy you are. And for not bailing on me."

"You've got Ash to thank for that. He kind of coached me for this. Speaking of Ash I need to do something, so why don't you go and see the others in the café, tell them I'll be there in about an hour yeah?"


	4. Baby Naming

"Danny!"

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Danny! That's what the kid needs to be called!"

"I am not naming my child after you Danny!" Stacie exclaimed, laughing at his request of Danny.

"Alright what about Danielle?" suggested Ash

"No! I don't want a Daniel, Danielle, or a Stacie!" Stacie exclaimed.

"What about something British?" Mickey asked "Like, Jessica?"

"Too posh…..way too posh." Danny fumed. "I don't see the problem with Danny myself……."

"No Danny. End of Danny discussion."

"What about…Summer?" Ash came up with.

"Too…prissy." Danny argued

"Amy?" Billy thought

"Hey guys! Who says it's gonna be a girl anyway?" Everyone laughed.

Danny wanted a proper lad's lad, who he could kick a ball about with, and rugby tackle, and teach about the tricks with the ladies. Stacie wanted a little girl to teach how to flirt, and to dress up in cute little dresses, and to become streetwise, much like her.

"Alright-Apple. If it's good enough for Chris Martin it's good enough for you Danny." Mickey said

"Or Billy for a boy?" Billy hoped

"What about…..here it comes……Stan." Ash said.

Everyone went silent.

When she'd recovered her speech Stacie exclaimed "Stan?!"

"Yeah, Stan for a boy. It's Dan and Stace put together. Cool eh?"

"No, Ash, not cool."

"Well you need a name in 2 months."

Ash was right. Stacey was now seven months pregnant and the size of a whale with it. All cons were put on hold, until the baby was born. It was made sure that Stacie had someone with her at all times, in case she went into premature labour. Danny couldn't wait, but Stacie of course, could.

"I'm gonna be in agony you know? Danny, how can you be excited? It's gonna be hell for me! You just sit outside looking pretty; I do all the hard work!" Stacie had angrily told a smug Danny when he asked if she knew exactly how pregnant she was.

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, and Stacey was alone with Mickey, they started the name conversation again. Stacey snuggled up to Mickey.

"You know what Micks? If it's a boy, I've got a name." Stacie told him, happily, and with a touch of tiredness in her voice.

Mickey looked puzzled. "I thought you had no idea."

"That's what I told Danny. There's a difference." Stacie replied with a smile on her face.

"So what is it then?"

Stacie inhaled

"Albert Michael." She said.

Mickey looked at the woman under his armpit.

"Really, Stace?"

"Yeah, really. I owe Albert and you so much you know. I just wanted to show you that I appreciate all that you do for me. Whether Danny argues or not, my baby boy will be Albert Michael."

"So you still have no idea about a girl?" Mickey asked.

"Oh I do. But I don't think the man in question will be too pleased." Stacie replied with a grin on her face. Mickey looked at her questioningly.

"Ashley."

Mickey fell about laughing

"Oh Stacie!"


	5. Preparation

"Getting nervous mate?" an eager Ash wanted to know

"Nervous? Me? Nah, you gotta be joking!" Danny replied with his cockney charm.

"Still, you must be a little apprehensive Daniel. Fatherhood is a big step from bachelor." Albert asked, sure there was something underneath the young man's façade.

"I'm fine Albie, I'm fine. We've got names, we've got nappies, we've got cribs, we've got toys, we've got bottles. All we need now is the baby!"

"Well, I'm glad you're singing a cheery tune, because after 3 sleepless nights you won't be….." Ash came back with

"I'll be fine lads, just you watch. I and Stace have everything under control."

But that was where Danny was wrong. He was cheery enough, but Stacie was worried sick. There didn't seem to be enough time! It was OK for Danny, he only needed money, Stacie needed a mid-wife who she would be comfortable with while panting and puffing and sweating and groaning! Mickey had been chauffeuring Stacie around all morning, and they still hadn't found someone she was happy with!

"So who have we crossed off, and who were they? We've done about ten this morning!" Mickey asked, a little impatiently, though he didn't really mind.

" Nurse Lock, the ginger trainee-,"

"What was wrong with her?"

"She was a _trainee_! I'm having someone who knows exactly what she's doing. Nurse Phillips, she was too uptight, and _way_ too controlling. Nurse Minter, she was too relaxed, she had no organization techniques, and did you _see_ the state of her office Mickey?"

"All right, what about, oh, what was her name? The fit one, Kelly, someone……Kelly Harper! She looked great!"

"Mickey-she was a he-she."

With that Mickey quickly shut up.

As Mickey and Stacie walked into Delilah Moon's office, Stacie felt a leap in her stomach. The office had just the right feel to it, all bright and pretty. The room was tidy, and there was a big folder on the side, presumably with all Delilah's previous clients in. Even when the Nurse walked in, Stacie was sure she'd found the right one.

Nurse Moon had a sweet looking face, with brunette frizz tied up out of her face. She was curvy, almost plump, and seemed to have a figure which said "I've had babies too!" She had a happy expression, and big green eyes, full of expression themselves. The only thing Stacie could pick up on by appearance was that she had quite shaky fingers, as if nervous of something. She did look right for the job though.

"Hello! I'm Nurse Delilah Moon, you must be Miss Monroe. Yes?"

Stacie shook her head and shook the mid-wife's hand.

"And you must be Mr. Monroe, the baby's father?"

At this Stacie burst out laughing. Delilah was pointing at Mickey! Mickey! Mickey looked blank as Stacie finished her giggle fit.

"No, this is my good friend Mickey Stone; he's going to be a godfather. I wanted him to help me look for a midwife."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Oh, please, sit down, have a biscuit! Please forgive me!" The nurse was panic stricken

"Oh not to worry." Mickey said graciously.

"So, Miss Monroe, I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Yes I do, and please call me Stacey."

"Alright, Stacey it is then."

"Right, a few of these are a little personal, so if you don't want to answer any, then please do say so, I won't be offended or anything."

The nurse nodded, and Stacie began to read her list.

"Do you have children of your own, and if so, how old?"

"I have three children, Alex, Mimi and India, Alex is seven, Mimi is four and India is three months."

"Are you married?"

"No, but my parents live with me so are on hand to babysit, so you can call me at anytime and I'll be able to help you out."

"Umm…..how old are you?"

"32."

"And, how many babies have you delivered?"

"Well, I've been in the business for, let's see, 14 years, so I've probably delivered about……I don't know, two a month? If it helps you can look at my file on the side there."

"Well, thank you! That's all my questions."

"There seem to be more on the sheet."

"Oh they don't matter, I'm convinced you're perfect! I'd be honoured if you would be my mid-wife! Can I take a mobile number for you?"

"Of course, here you are."

Twenty minutes later, Stacie was back at the flat, beaming from ear to ear. Now she felt more relaxed. She had a mid-wife. Like Danny had said, everything was ready. All that was needed now was-Oh my gosh. Stacie thought to herself. Her waters had broken.

**The baby was coming!!!**


	6. Shocks

"Mickey?" Stacie called. No-one answered. "Mickey? Danny? Albie? Ash?"

"Stace?" A gruff voice replied, it was Ash. Of all the people Stacie could have when she was in labour, Ash wasn't perfect for the job.

"Stace? What is it? I heard you scream." Ash looked at Stacie's wet tracksuit bottoms. "Oh my …."

Ash's panic-stricken face went pale. "You can't be. Stace, you can't be!"

"Well, you see Ash; I don't actually have that much bloody control over my womb!" At that point another contraction kicked in. Stacie swore.

"Ah! Ash, call my midwife, ask for Delilah Moon, the number's by the phone." Ash seemed frozen. "Get a bloody move on Ash!"

Ash legged it to the phone and found the number

"Nurse Moon yeah, Stace?"

"Umm….yeah, yeah Nurse Moon."

"Come on, come on." Ash muttered to himself as the dialing tone started "Pick up, please pick up!"

"Nurse Moon, midwife, how can I help?" Replied the calm voice of Nurse Moon.

"Yeah!" Ash blurted out "Please, you need to come quickly, it's, it's Stacie Monroe-well, obviously it's not, it's her friend-but anyway, she's in labour, wants a home-birth, you've got to come quickly!"

"Calm down, can I take a name?"

"Stacie Monroe."

"No I meant-oh never mind. Can you give me the address?"

"Flat 49A, Palace Street, London."

"Right, I'll be there in fix minutes-ten maximum. Keep her calm, tell her to focus on her breathing, speak calmly to her, don't panic, and find a flannel, run it under cold water, mop her forehead and squeeze her hand, you should be fine until I get there. Bye."

There was something about that voice that had been familiar to Ash, but at this point in time he couldn't be bothered to think what, nor did he care. He had to care for a woman in bloody labour!

"Ash?" Stacie called "When's she going to be here Ash?"

"Just breathe deeply Stace, try to keep calm, lie on the floor, I'm just going to grab a few pillows and a flannel and some towels. Nurse Moon's gonna be here in five, alright?"

Ash was panicking, but tried to make his voice as smooth and as calm as possible. He grabbed the old red towels out of the bathroom and wet the nice fluffy flannel Stacie had bought the week before, and wrung it out so she wouldn't get soaked. Then he ran into the living room, to find Stacie stretched out on the floor, with her lower back resting on the old suede beanbag Mickey had found at a car boot sale.

"You OK?" Ash nervously asked Stacie

Stacie breathed deeply, focusing on the breathing exercises she'd learnt at her anti-natal classes

"At the moment, yeah. Thanks, Ash." She replied eventually

"What for?"

"For being so calm and collected. Danny would be a wreck on his own."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"You better had. Tell him I want him to see his kid born, but there's no need to race back, because it's not coming out for a while."

"Sure."

Ash reached into his pocket and dialed Danny's number


	7. Breathing Stacie

"Come on, Stace, won't be long now. She'll be here soon."

Stacie screamed, the vein in her temple standing out of her bright red face.

"Come on, focus on your breathing." Ash demonstrated, his mouth in an O-shape.

"Inhale, exhale, come on Stace, do it with me now."

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Stace?"

"Stop being such a prize idiot! I'm in labour, not a bloody swimming contest!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, just go and grab me a glass of water, and phone Mickey for me yeah. I can handle it from here."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, the doors on the latch!" Stacie called.

"Only me!" Nurse Moon called in her friendly voice "Lets see how you're doing eh, Stacie? We only met this morning, and I'm already seeing you without your knickers on!" Stacie laughed. Nurse Moon had been there two seconds, and Stacie had already become more relaxed. Ash walked into the room, holding a glass of water, which he very nearly dropped.

Flashback

8 years ago

"Hey princess" Ash called, kissing the girl who'd just arrived at his flat. Her hair was swept back into a high ponytail, though bits kept falling in front of her eyes. She wore a short skirt and a tight sexy top that showed off her wonderful figure. Music played in the background. Take That, her favourite.

"God I wish these hadn't broken up!" Delilah said to her man, her arms round his neck, and his hands placed on her hips as they danced to "Back for Good".

"I love this song." Del breathed.

"I love you." Ash replied, staring into her blue diamonds for eyes and kissing her neck while she giggled. "You're beautiful, relaxed, intelligent, charming, flirtatious and fantastic in bed!"

Del giggled again. Ash was the best boyfriend she'd ever had. She knew his flat like she knew her own. Pulling on Ash's paw for a hand, she took him into the bedroom, all set out romantically, with rose petals on the bed, red candles on the window sill and by the wardrobe, and champagne on the chest of drawers. Del gently unbuttoned Ash's shirt, while he did the same for her. They could both still hear the music, as they quietly took each others' clothes off. Ash pulled the cover off the bed, and made love to his girlfriend.

Flashback end

Instead, Ash saw the plump brunette 32-year old, who'd given birth to his child.

"Del?" Ash asked, squinting, his heart pumping faster than it ever had before

Delilah spun around

"Ash?" Her face changed into shock

"Hey? Do you two know each other?" Stacie asked

"Yeah, I'm the mother of Ash's son."

"A boy?"

"I didn't know you had a son Ash!"

"Neither did he." Del finished.


	8. Out it all comes

"So…what's he called?" Ash asked nervously, shaken by the nurse's angry outlook towards him

"Alex." Delilah said very shortly. "I didn't think you deserved your son to be named after you really."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't. But I want to help you."

"Good for you. But I've managed for seven years without anyones help, and raised two other children, so now is NOT the time to be telling me you want to help Ash!"

Delilah breathed out, and took of her plastic yellow gloves that she'd used for examining Stacie. "Well, it's good news Stacie, you're ten centimeters dilated. Time for you to start pushing."

"What?!" Both Ash and Stacie exclaimed

"I'm not ready! Mickey and Danny aren't here yet!" Stacie protested.

"She can't have the baby! I-I-I-," Ash stammered.

"Oh make yourself useful Ash! Go and make me a cup of coffee, and get a glass of cool water for Stacie. Go on!" Nurse Moon was not one to be messed with.

"Now breathe Stacie, come on now, try and stay calm." Delilah used her calm and collected voice for the next ten minutes, until Mickey, Billy, Danny and finally Albert came bursting into the flat.

"Stacie! Come on girl; push as hard as you can!" Danny yelled

"Oh my goodness. I didn't realize you'd be right here! I'll take Ash and Billy and we'll go down to Eddie's bar." Albert said swiftly, when he witnessed Stacie lying on the floor, legs wide apart.

Stacie chuckled.

"Have a drink on me Albie. But I want Mickey and Danny to stay."

"Of course my dear."

Danny was staring at Stacie's open legs, wide mouthed.

"Mickey, by my head please, Danny, help Nurse Moon."

"Please, call me Delilah."

Mickey went and crouched by Stacie, clasping her hand. He was there at every pant, contraction, scream, yell, and scratch (Stacie's nails were incredibly sharp).

"Come on Stacie! You can do it!" Mickey yelled in encouragement

"I can't Mickey, I can't…" Stacie whimpered. "I'm exhausted…" she moaned.

"I can see the head!" Danny shouted

"Come on Stacie, you can do this…." Mickey muttered down her ear.

"Come on Stacie, you're doing brilliantly!" Delilah told her

"Come on Stace!" Danny cheered, like a football fan at a particularly good match.

"Come on Stacie, two big pushes. You can do that for me. Come on now." Delilah soothed her

"I can't…"

"Yes you can Stacie, look into my eyes." Mickey gently pulled her head close to his

"Remember when we first joined the gang? And we said we were invincible? Well we are. Two more big pushes, and that's it. You never have to do this again." Mickey stared seriously into her eyes

"Danny-I swear, if you ever try and shag me again, I will bloody kill you!" she growled. Clasping Mickey's hand, Stacie counted to three, and with all the energy she could muster, screamed and pushed. That was all she'd needed. A baby could be heard crying. "It's a boy!" Danny cheered "My baby boy!"

"Well done Stacie!" Delilah told her. "I'll just cut the cord and then you can hold him." As Delilah cut the cord, that's when everything went wrong. Suddenly, Stacie started shaking, uncontrollably, and gasping for breath. Her lips were slowly turning blue. Suddenly she wasn't moving at all.


	9. Will she survive?

Note: The next chapter was written while I listened to Avril Lavigne's "When you're gone" so for the true emotion of this chapter you need to listen to that at the same time. It really made me emotional 

It took a couple of seconds for everyone to realise what was going on

"Stace?' Danny said uncertainly

"Stacie, Stacie come on now, speak to us; squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nurse Moon passed the newborn baby boy to his father, and started looking for a pulse.

Delilah went pale. "I'm going to go call an ambulance, where's your phone, she needs CPR, mouth to mouth, put her in the recovery position, anything you can do, do it!"

The nurse ran to the phone and with her fumbling fingers dialed 999. Danny stared open-mouthed at Stacie, before moving with his son in his arms.

"Danny, just stay there, keep the baby as still as you can, it needs you, and I'll do this." Mickey held Stacie body, and gently pulled her onto her back. Both legs either side of her, he felt for her heart, opened her mouth and clasped his hands together.

"Come on Stace-come on!" He pinched her nose and breathed deeply into her mouth twice. Danny passed the baby to the midwife and knelt by Stacie's side, holding her hand with both of his.

Mickey banged on Stacie's chest

"1….2….3.. come on Stacie!" He breathed into her mouth again "We're invincible-remember?!"

"Come on Stacie!" Danny moaned, his eyes welling up

"Stace, remember all our dreams, you've got a boy to see now, you need to hold your baby!" Mickey gasped between breaths, ther tears streaming down his cheeks.

The ambulance arrived at that moment. One of the big burly paramedics dragged Mickey off Stacie, and pulled him to the side as they began to shock her

"Stacie…Stacie…STACIE!" Mickey sobbed as Danny held him close, rocking him the way Stacie should have been rocking her son. The tears were rolling down Danny's face too now, as he watched his best mate in a mess, his son in the midwife's arms, and his son's mother being revived by the paramedics.


	10. Lovers' reconciliation

Waves of relief swept over Danny

"Oh my god. Thank God!"

Mickey turned around.

"I want to go in the ambulance with her." Mickey stated to the paramedics.

"Sure mate, of course. What about this lad and the baby though?"

"Oh, friends of ours will take them down."

"Right then, follow us then, and you can sit in the back with her."

Mickey silently followed the paramedics out of the flat. Danny called the guys to get them to the flat. He didn't think his son should be in the smoky atmosphere of Eddie's bar.

Boy that was weird. His son! Danny Blue, the one, the only, the unique, Danny Blue, had a son. Someone for him to look after. Delilah passed the little boy to Danny, wrapped in the white fluffy towel Ash had found earlier.

"Do you want me to stick around?" She asked Danny

"Yeah, please darling. I'd like some company."

"Do you have any names?"

"huh?" Danny had been deep in thought. What if Stacie had died? What would he have done?

"Names, for the baby." Delilah asked him.

Danny reached to scratch his head

"Watch for his head!" Delilah was there in a second, supporting the baby's head. "That's the most important to keep supported, let me show you. Put his head in the corner of your elbow, then you can do what you want with your other hand."

"I don't know anything!" Danny burst out

"I'm sorry?" Delilah asked, confused

" I'll be a crap dad! I can't even hold his head right!"

"No-one knows until they're shown. This way you can show Stacie how to do something eh? You learnt before her."

Then everyone entered the flat.

"Hey! We brought in some champers!" Billy yelled

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Albert asked

"Where's Stacie?" Ash was the only one to have noticed.

Everyone went silent.

"Erm…erm…I...I don't know how…Nurse, erm…can you explain?"

"Stacie went into post-natal shock. The labour had a great strain on her heart. Although the child was born perfectly healthy, Stacie had a series of small heart attacks. Your friend Mickey had to revive her, mouth to mouth, CPR, that sort of thing. It was touch and go for a few moments, but the paramedics brought her back. He's gone up to the hospital. I'll give Danny a lift there, I've got a car-seat, but you'll have to make your own way. Ash you could come with us too."

The lads stood in silence, apart from the baby's gurgling.

Mickey held Stacie's hand at the hospital. It had been a whole hour since Stacie had left surgery. The lads had arrived about two hours beforehand, and Albert Michael was being checked out at this moment. It had been such a shock to see the only girl he'd ever loved. She'd nearly died, and he'd have blamed himself. Of course, the paramedics told him that without his help, she'd have certainly died at the flat.

Kissing her forehead gently, he muttered

"I love you Stacie Monroe."

"I should think so too." Stacie murmured

"Stacie?!" Mickey had been startled, and called a Nurse across to check her out.

Stacie opened her eyes delicately

"Micks." She whispered

"Ssh…don't say a word…" Mickey whispered back, smiling too.

"The baby!"

"He's fine. Your very own Albert Michael's in with his Daddy."

"Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you cou-,"

"No I really couldn't have. You helped before the labour too. So in reply to what you said earlier…I love you too."

Mickey pressed his lips against hers.

Ash sat outside the small side room of the hospital. Delilah sat next to him.

"She'll be OK, Ash."

"I hope so."

Billy and Albert walked of to the canteen, sensing the two of them needed time alone.

"Three kids?" Ash asked uncertainly

"Yeah, two serious relationships and one one-night-stand."

"Is that all we were? A one-night-stand?"

"I didn't mean you. I got drunk one night, and that's when I conceived India. She's three months old. The other bloke, Mimi's dad, we were great together, he proposed, then he ran off with his secretary. Broke my heart. It was four years ago. But I got up, grew up, and grew stronger."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Leaving you. And my lad. I really am sorry."

"So you say."

"I wish I never had. It was the worst mistake of my life. I never stopped loving you."

"Oh, Ash…"

"OK, I get it. Don't worry about it. I had my chance and I blew it."

"Ash…"

"So tell me about him."

"Well, his name's Alex, christened Alexander, he's seven years old, quite tall, blonde hair, brown eyes, quite a heart breaker."

"What team?"

"Sorry?"

"Football team. What football team does he support?"

"Oh, Arsenal."

"NO!"

Ash made Delilah jump

"He cannot be an Arsenal fan!"

"Well he is!"

"I'll soon teach him."

"What?"

"I mean-if you let me."

"If I let you what?"

"Go back into your life, be a proper dad, be a proper fiancé/boyfriend. Whatever you ask, I'll do it.

"I'm not sure Ash-,"

"Please, give me one more chance."

"Ash…"

"I love you."

"Ash?"

Delilah pushed Ash to the back of his plastic chair-and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

At that moment, Mickey opened the door of Stacie's room.

"She's awake!" An excited Mickey told Ash, Billy and Albert, who'd been waiting round the corner as to not interrupt the lovers' reconciliation.

Everyone was happy. Like it was meant to be.


End file.
